


The Freezer

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Broken people, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Working Christmas sucks, getting robbed and trapped in a meat freezer is out of the fire into the cold.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Freezer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsmeraldaLezro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaLezro/gifts).



> this is a repost because LadyAusheks is a sweetheart and asked for it.

Chapter 1: Rey

Christmas Holiday; time of joy and celebration to spend with family and loved ones? It is if you have family and loved ones to spend Christmas with. In my case, I’m a single white female working a shitty job at a grocery store to make ends meet. Holidays only meant that I’d get picked to work because I have no one.

Thanks for pointing that out. And to top it off I get to work with the A number one assholes of all store managers Kylo. What kind of people would name their kid Kylo? I’m guessing the same that would raise a rude asshole.

Our store was a small one, in a little rural northern town in Ohio. And tonight, it was going to close at 7 pm. We had let everyone else go home. Only one cashier, me, and the asshole manager Kylo. It was Christmas Eve, so we were civil to one another. Which meant we didn’t speak, unless necessary and only to say what needed to be said.

I was in the office counting down my draw, making sure my sheet balanced out when Kylo stubbled in. For a big man, this was noticeable. I was about to make a smart comment about him drinking a six-pack on the job when I saw the person behind him. The next thing I saw was a handgun. Thank God I had already gone to the bathroom before counting my draw. I’d been scared and wet. He was of average height and weight, dressed in black with a ski mask. He robbed us.

He told us to put on our coats. This confused the hell out of me. Was he going to take us with him? And where the hell was, he going to take us? He led us to the back of the store. To the meat department. I was afraid he was going to shoot us. This made no sense, having us put on our coats and lead us to the back of the store. Yea I know a blonde moment, but you try being robbed and think straight. He opened the freezer and told us to go inside, that once he was far enough away that he’d call someone to come for us. He was sorry and desperate etc. etc. Yea another sob story from another asshole too lazy to do anything but rob someone and make my life miserable.

The moment the door clicked shut, the light went out. Great now I’m stuck in the cold dark with Kylo. I heard him move around. Then the lights came on. He stood near the door with a look of annoyance on his face. I’m sure he wasn’t pleased being locked in here with me either. He stood near the door for a minute. He looked like he was listening.

“These freezers have a safety release, in case someone gets stuck in here,” he said as he pushed on a large button. Then he tried to push the door open. He frowned.

“Push the button while I push on the door” he pointed to the same button he just tried. I walked over and pushed while he leaned on the door and pushed. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and mumbled a couple of curses under his breath.

“I think he has put something against the door, I can’t shove it open” he looked crossing his arms.

And there we both stood silent for at least an hour. Tired of standing I sat on one of the cold boxes, I hugged myself and ran my hands up and down my arms to keep warm, and the blood was circulating. These industrial freezers are made to keep meat frozen. And now It had started to freeze me.

The asshole that robbed us took our cell phones, so I had no real way of knowing how long we had been in the freezer, my best guess was a few hours. Which meant it was about 11 pm. Again, I didn’t have any family: no real friends that would miss me, at least not for a few days, weeks maybe a month or so. I was never really a popular person, I should regret not being friendlier, but such is life. As for Kylo, I wasn’t sure if anyone would miss him either. I didn’t know if he had anyone.

“Wonder what is taking so long for the cops? He said he would call. Think he’s going to leave us here?” I was speaking more to myself than Kylo. I stood walking around trying to get warm. It wasn’t a big room about 10 x 10 and lucky enough not full. Christmas season meant sells which meant low stock. So, there was plenty of walking space for 10 x 10. Kylo stood and started to shuffle around as well.

I was wearing a nice thick winter coat that came down to my knees. It offers some protection. Underneath I was wearing a white button up blouse, black knee-length skirt, and slip-on loafers. My legs were cold my feet felt frosty and started to hurt the longer we stayed in the freezer. Kylo wore a beat-up black leather jacket that stopped at his waist. His slacks where the store required a uniform for managers and I’m sure didn’t offer much protection against prolonged cold. I felt terrible for him.

After about 30 minutes of this walking in a circle, Kylo started to pull boxes apart. I stood in the corner and watched him. Not sure if he had lost it. Did he plan on making a fire? Finally, I had to ask.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He stopped long enough to give me an annoyed look. “I’m breaking down the boxes, so we can have something to sit on and not freeze our asses off. He tossed the meat in a corner; everything was wrapped in plastic and thumped when it hit the floor.

“You can stand there and watch, or you can move your ass and help” he pointed to some of the stacked boxes.

I pulled the packaged meat out of the boxes and tossed the empty boxes behind me. After about 10 minutes we had a corner of meat and about 30 empty boxes. Kylo took a box cutter from his pocket and cut the sides of the boxes. A few of them he folded and leaned against the wall away from the vent. After he placed the boxes where he wanted them, he sat down and pulled a couple over him. I had to giggle; he looked like a hobo. I had found a roll of meat wrapping paper, which I unrolled into long strips. I sat down next to Kylo and used the paper as a filler between the cardboard. I pulled my knees up close to my chest and rubbed my legs. I did my best to get warm.

“fucking cold” his teeth chattered. I took a good look at him for the first time being in this mess. We had been in the freezer now for about 6 or 8 hours. His lips looked a little pale. I wasn’t sure how cold it was in there but knew that if someone didn’t find us soon. They wouldn’t have to worry about putting our bodies on ice. I moved closer to Kylo. I pulled his arm around my shoulder. I thought he would have resisted but didn’t. I didn’t feel any warmth from him. His coat and mine were not allowing us to share. I took hold of his hand, his fingers felt like ice — a moment of panic. The store was going to be closed till Dec 26th at 6 am and that was going to be forever at this point. I had to do something.

I stood up and pushed the boxes back from Kylo and pulled the coat off and slipped into his lap in a straddled position.

“Take your arms out of your jacket and wrap them around me. We need to share our body heat.” I pulled my coat over my back and slipped my arms around his waist. He did the same. It felt awkward at first. My head rested on his shoulder. I could smell him for the first time. Either it was just the moment or the fact it had been so long since I’d been with a man. He smelt good. We didn’t speak; we sat like that for a while. I could still feel the cold. I pushed my coat off and pulled my shirt off. I couldn’t help but look into his amber brown eyes as I did this. I laid the shirt across his legs. Then unbutton his shirt as well. He allowed me to undress him. I pulled his button-up shirt and tee shirt off his body and laid them across his legs again. I Pulled the coat up and slipped my arms around his waist. We were skin to skin. At this point, I was only in my bra, skirt, and panties.

My head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. We sat silent for a while. I kissed his neck. He froze, then I felt his warm breath across my shoulder, his hands around my waist, slid down to my ass. I wasn’t sure what possessed me to kiss him, but before I could think better of our situation, I felt his lips on my shoulder. Without warning he bit me, this sent a shiver down my spine. Our lips met. He pressed his tongue to the seam of my mouth, without hesitation I allowed him access. He tasted divine, his tongue wrapped around mine, mimicking our bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hungry for his kiss. I forgot about the cold.

His fingers moved up my spine; he unlatched my bra. His large hands caressed the swell of my breasts; each touch was like a fire in my skin. I burned for him, staring into his eyes, I knew he felt it as well. I could feel him grow hard under me — his cock pressing through the slacks. His tongue invaded my mouth, his hands on my body, I knew I was wet. The slightest friction left me wanting more; I could feel his hard cock pressed against my wet core. I knew at that moment I needed to feel him inside of me.

I broke the kiss; his eyes had a fire I’d never seen before, a lust for me. My nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Neither one of us spoke, we didn’t need words to communicate at this point, we both wanted, no needed this.

I licked my lips, his eyes on mine, we both looked down between our bodies, I pulled him free from confines of the pants. My breath hitched as I took in the size of him in my hand. I glanced up to see a smirk on his lips. My fingers moved up the shaft of his cock; I felt my mouth water if we were not freezing our asses off, I’d been inclined to see how much of him I could swallow. I smiled to myself, next time, the thought stopped me cold, unsure where that came off. He must have felt my confusion; his hand slipped between our bodies, a finger slid between the wet folds of my sex. I felt the moan leave my lips, the only thing I could think now was my need to feel his cock inside of me.

He kissed me, I lifted my ass off his legs and positioned myself over his cock. He rubbed his cock against my wet pussy. Unable to wait any longer I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I pulled my panties to the side and slid down his hard-thick cock. We both held our breaths till he was fully seated inside my body. I moaned feeling the fantastic stretch. He kissed me and bit hold of my bottom lip. I rocked my hips back and forth. Kylo’s hands squeezed my ass cheeks. His large hands on either side of my hips, he controlled the speed at which I thrust my hips.

I shivered, he pulled my coat over my shoulders, our bodies moved like a well-oiled machine.

He kissed my throat his lips moved with a purpose to my breast. His tongue lavished my nipple before sucking it into his warm mouth; his hand squeezed my other breast. I couldn’t think of anything or anyone else but the man below me, his lips were heaven on my skin, his cock sinfully deep in my cunt — the tension built to the point I was blinded by my climax. My arms around his neck, I held tightly to his body. He thrust deep into me; I felt myself cum. I shivered, not from the cold but from the release of sexual tension. I felt Kylo thrust long and hard before he came deep inside of me. His kisses were soft like he was savoring my lips, we stayed like that until he was soft, he slipped from my body. Kylo tucked himself back into his pants. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

I was woken by voices. Kylo stiffened under me. Quickly I moved to grab my bra and shirt, Kylo pulled his t-shirt and button-up shirt back on. He shouted back; we were in the freezer.

It turned out they caught the asshole after he wrecked about 20 miles away in a snowbank. After he woke up, he told them about us. We were in the freezer for a total of 22 hours. They took us to the hospital to make sure we were ok. Kylo didn’t say anything to me, and I didn’t speak to him. We were driven back to the store to get our cars and told to take a week off with pay.

It has been about four months since the incident, and neither one of us has said so much as five words to one another. Course there had been talking; as usual, people ran their mouth without knowing jack shit about anything. The rumor that went around was how we fought the whole time, tried to kill each other, etc. I smiled when I heard that shit if they knew the truth it would blow all their small minds.

Sometimes I get a burning lustful ache, to touch him, feel his cock buried inside of me. I was never one to join in the reindeer games of talking shit about my co-workers, I’ve always been a solitaire type person. When I hear them talk shit about Kylo, I get a desire to fall to my knees and blow him before everyone, to shut them the fuck up. I had taken to masturbating in the shower when I overthink about that night.

One night we were scheduled to close together. The big joke around the store was to stay out of the freezer and try not to get robbed.  
“Haha ha,” fuckers.

I was the last cashier; we had the store to ourselves. I had concluded Kylo was not interested, much to my sorrow. He must have thought it was all a big mistake. Oh well his loss, but it still hurt. I brought my till in the office, counted everything down. Balanced my till and waited for Kylo to sign off, so I could go home.

As usual, he walked in, picked up my balance sheet, ignoring me to review it. Tired I bent over to gather my purse from the office safe. I felt his hands on my hips. He slid his hands down and pulled my skirt up. His fingers massaged my inner thigh; I felt his fingertip slip under my panties. I bit my lip. Breathless I stood up, he pulled my hair back and kissed my neck.

I turned to face him. His lips found mine; his tongue pressed the seam of my mouth asking for entry. Everything came back like a tidal wave, the lust, want, and need.

I unbuckled and pulled his belt free, his pants open, I pushed it down past his muscular hips. I pulled his cock free, he felt amazing in my hand, like this was where he belonged, with me. I kissed his broad chest; He had the body of Adonis. I felt his fingers wrap around my panties, with a clean jerk he ripped them from my body. I was lifted onto the desk. I wrapped my legs around his hips, I kissed him, with a slow thrust his cock pressed into my body. We spent the better part of an hour fucking in the office. We took a break long enough for him to follow me home to continue in my bed, tub, and the kitchen table where I fed him cold pizza while he fed me his cock.

Chapter 2: Kylo

Christmas Holiday; time of joy and celebration to spend with family and loved ones? It is if you have family and loved ones to spend Christmas with. In my case, I’m a single white male working a shitty job at a grocery store to make ends meet. Holidays only meant that I’d get picked to work because I have no one.

Thanks for pointing that out. And to top it off I get to work with the biggest bitch of all the stores’ cashiers. What kind of people would name their kid Rey? I’m guessing the same that would raise a rude bitch.

Our store was a small one, in a little rural northern town in Ohio. And tonight, it was going to close at 7 pm. We had let everyone else go home. Only one cashier, Rey, and I the manager. It was Christmas Eve, so we were civil to one another. Which meant we didn’t speak, unless necessary and only to say what needed to be said.

I was making my rounds checking stock that needed to go back on the shelf, when I found him, a small guy hiding behind the beer display. I was about to kick his ass out of the store when he pulled a gun on me and forced me back to the office. Pushy little prick almost knocked me down making me stumble. I could see Rey counting down her drawer she gave me one of her signature bitch faces looks before making a smartass remark. By the look on her face, I’m sure she has seen the guy behind me with a gun. He was of average height and weight, dressed in black with a ski mask. He robbed us.

He told us to put on our coats. I wasn’t sure what he planned on doing but I didn’t think heroics would do anything but get me shot, so I put on my jacket. I wondered where he was going to take us? He led us to the back of the store. To the meat department. I figured when we started to the back of the store he planned on locking us in the freezer, thank Christ he didn’t want to shoot us. He opened the freezer and told us to go inside, that once he was far enough away that he’d call someone to come for us. He was sorry and desperate etc. etc. Just another fucking lazy asshole in my opinion.

The moment the door clicked shut, the light went out. Great now I’m stuck in the cold dark with Rey. I heard her shuffled behind me, “fucking asshole,” I wanted to do more than just curse the prick. Then the lights came on. I stood near the door, I glanced back at Rey, she looked scared, I felt really annoyed. I’m sure she wasn’t pleased being locked in here with me either. I waited a minute listening at the door to make sure he was gone

“These freezers have a safety release, in case someone gets stuck in here,” I told her, as I pushed on a large button. Then I tried to push the door open, but it’s not moving an inch.

“Push the button while I push on the door” I pointed to the same button the one I had just tried. She walked over and pushed it, while I leaned on the door and pushed. After a couple of minutes, I have to stop; fucking thing will not budge. I’m pretty sure he has it blocked.

“I think he has put something against the door, I can’t shove it open,” I told her, I’m getting cold, I cross my arms to try to stay warm.

And there we both stood silent for at least an hour. Rey looks tired, she sat on one of the cold boxes and hugged herself. I could see her run her hands up and down her arms to keep warm. These industrial freezers are made to keep meat frozen. And now It had started to freeze me.

The asshole that robbed us took our cell phones, so I don’t know how long we’ve been in the freezer, my best guess was a few hours. I estimate it to be about 10 pm. I didn’t have any family: no real friends that would miss me, I was never really a popular person, I should regret not being friendlier, but such is life. As for Rey, I wasn’t sure if anyone would miss her either. I didn’t know if she had anyone.

“Wonder what is taking so long for the cops? He said he would call. Think he’s going to leave us here?” Rey asked. She started walking around I could tell she was cold, I was fucking cold as well. The room was only a 10 x 10 it wasn’t fully due to the holiday sales. There was plenty of walking space in our spacious coffin. I stood and started to shuffle around as well.

I was happy to see Rey wore something that gave her more protection a nice thick winter coat that came down to her knees. Women tend to feel cold more than men. Other than that she wore what she always wore to work a white button-up blouse, black knee-length skirt, and slip-on loafers.  
I wore a beat-up black leather jacket which stopped at my waist. And the fucking store uniform for managers thin ass polyester pants that offer no protection against the prolonged cold. I glanced over at Rey she had a sympathetic look on her face, that was new.

After about 30 minutes of this walking in a circle, I started to pull boxes apart. Rey of course, stood in the corner and watched me. I’m sure she probably thought I’d lost my mind.

“What the hell are you doing?” I hear her ask.

I stopped long enough to give her an annoyed look. “I’m breaking down the boxes, so we can have something to sit on and not freeze our asses off.” I tossed the meat in a corner; everything was wrapped in plastic and thumped when it hit the floor.

“You can stand there and watch, or you can move your ass and help” I pointed to some of the stacked boxes.

She pulled the packaged meat out of the boxes and tossed the empty boxes behind her. After about 10 minutes we had a corner of meat and about 30 empty boxes.

I took a box cutter from my pocket and cut the sides of the boxes. A few of them I folded and leaned against the wall away from the vent. After I placed the boxes where I wanted them, I sat down and pulled a couple over myself.

Rey stood looking down at me and giggled. She had found a roll of meat wrapping paper, which she unrolled into long strips. Then she sat down next to me and used the paper as a filler between the cardboard. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and rubbed her legs. I could tell she was trying to get warm.

“fucking cold” my teeth chattered.

I could see her look at me. We had been in the freezer now for about 6 or 8 hours. I was cold as fuck, my fingers and joints ached I worried I was going to end up with frostbite. If someone didn’t find us soon, they wouldn’t have to worry about putting our bodies on ice.

She moved closer to me; she pulled my arm around her shoulder. I was a little shocked that she was willing to get this close to me. I’m sure she hated me.  
I still didn’t feel any warmth from her, just her body pressed to me. She took hold of my hands; her fingers felt warm. I saw a look of panic in her eyes.

The store was going to be closed until Dec 26th at 6 am. I am tired and cold and feeling sleepy. In other words, I think we are both fucked.

I watched Rey stand up and push the boxes back off of me, she pulled her coat off and straddled my lap.

“Take your arms out of your jacket and wrap them around me. We need to share our body heat.” She said as she pulled her coat over her back and slipped her arms around my waist. I did the same. She felt so warm, so soft.

It felt awkward at first, with her head rested on my shoulder. She smelled amazing. It had been so long since I’d been with a woman. We didn’t speak; we sat like that for a while.

I was warmer, but the cold was still seeping in freezing my ass, I’m sure Rey felt it as well. She pushed her coat off and pulled off her shirt I stared into her hazel eyes as she stripped out of her shirt. She laid the shirt across my legs. Then she unbuttoned my shirt as well. I realized for the first time how beautiful she is, her undressing me was making me fucking hard. I shook off my jacket for her to pulled my button-up shirt and tee shirt off my body, she laid them across my legs again. I pulled my jacket up onto my shoulders and slipped my arms around her waist. We were skin to skin. I knew she had freckles across the bridge of her cute nose but seeing them spread across her chest made my mouth dry with hunger.

Her head rested on my bare chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. We sat silent for a while. Then I felt her kissed my neck. I froze, it was like my mind went blank, my mouth was so close to her neck and shoulder, my hands were around her slender waist, I slid my hands down to her ass.

I wasn’t sure why she kissed me, but I felt something I hadn’t in such a long time, desire, I kissed her shoulder. It didn’t feel like enough I bit her, I could feel her body shiver. Our lips met. I pressed my tongue to the seam of her mouth, she opened up to me without hesitation. She tasted divine, her tongue wrapped around mine, mimicking our bodies. I kept my hands on her round perk ass, I kissed her neck, she seemed hungry for my kisses. I forgot about the cold.

I moved my fingers up her spine and unlatched her bra. I caressed the swell of her breasts; each touch was like a fire in my skin. I burned for her, I stared into her eyes, I knew she felt it as well. I could feel her grow wet — her pussy rubbed against my clothed cock. My tongue invaded her mouth, my hands on her body, I knew I was hard. The slightest friction left me wanting more. I knew at that moment I needed to be inside of her.

She broke the kiss; I haven’t felt a desire for anyone in so long, now I could see her need, a lust for me. Her nimble fingers unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. Neither one of us spoke, we didn’t need words to communicate at this point, we both wanted, no needed this.

I watched her lick her lips, my eyes on her, we both looked down between our bodies, she pulled my cock free from the confines of my pants.  
Her breath hitched as she took in the size of my cock in her hand. She glanced up I couldn’t help the smirk on my face. A hiss escaped my lips as her fingers moved up the shaft of my cock.

I couldn’t help but imagine what she would look like with her pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.

She seemed to be lost in thought about something, please don’t change your mind is all I could think. I had to pull her focus back to what we both need. I slipped my hand between our bodies. I slid a finger into her panties and between the wet folds of her sex.

Her moans almost had me coming right then; I needed to feel her hot wet pussy around me. I needed to be deep inside of her.  
I kissed her. I lifted her ass off my legs and positioned her over my cock. I rubbed my cock against her wet panties.

She seemed just as impatient as I felt, I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. She pulled her panties to the side and slid down my cock. We both held our breaths until I was fully seated inside her body.

Fuck she felt so good, so beautiful she was so tight, her body gripped my cock like she was made for me. I moaned feeling each ridge of her sweet pussy. I kissed her and bit hold of her bottom lip. she rocked her hips back and forth. I squeezed her ass cheeks. I took hold of her hips so I could control her lithe body.

She shivered, I pulled her coat over her shoulders, our bodies moved like a well-oiled machine.

I kissed her throat and to her perfect little breast. My tongue lavished her nipple before I sucked it into my mouth; I caressed her other breast and teased her nipple.

I couldn’t think of anything or anyone else but the woman riding me; her lips were heaven on my skin, her pussy felt sinfully tight around my cock — I felt her cum, her sweet little pussy tighten its grip around my cock. I felt her shivered; I was sure it was not from the cold but the release of sexual tension. I grind my hips long and hard before I came deep inside of her.

I kissed her softly trying to savor her lips; we stayed like that until I was soft, I slipped from Her body. I tucked myself back into my pants. She laid Her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I was woken by voices. I almost forgot Rey was still straddling my lap; I didn’t want to scare her, she stirred. She quickly moved to grab her bra and shirt. I pulled my t-shirt and button-up shirt back on. Once we were both dressed I shouted back; “we are in the freezer!”

It turned out they caught the asshole after he wrecked about 20 miles away in a snowbank. After he woke up, he told them about us. We were in the freezer for a total of 22 hours. They took us to the hospital to make sure we were ok. She didn’t say anything to me, and I didn’t speak to her. We were driven back to the store to get our cars and told to take a week off with pay.

It has been about four months since the incident, and neither one of us has said so much as five words to one another. Course there had been talked; the usual shit, people ran their mouth without knowing anything. The rumor that went around was how we fought the whole time, tried to kill each other, etc. Per the course they were all clueless, fuck them.

Sometimes I get an overwhelming urge to touch her; I want to bury my cock inside of her. I knew those fuckers were always talking shit about me, rumors I was a hot-headed asshole, that I only got the job because someone knew someone. I noticed that Rey never stood around and talked shit, she did her job and went home, sometimes when I hear them talking shit about Rey, how she isn’t a team player, I want to pick her up and take her home. I’ve masturbated so many fucking times thinking about that night I feel like I might lose my mind.

She hasn’t said a word to me; she barely looks at me. I guess I should be glad she didn’t report me to HR for sexual harassment.

One night we were scheduled to close together. The big joke around the store was to stay out of the freezer and try not to get robbed.

All of those motherfuckers can eat a bag of dicks.

Rey was the last cashier; we had the store to ourselves. I figured Rey was not interested; I wonder if she felt ashamed for giving herself to me, it hurt to think that might be the case. I didn’t think someone could affect me as much as Rey has, I can’t stop thinking about her.

She took her till, in the office, she had counted everything down. She had balanced her till and was waiting for me to sign off, so she could go home.

I walked in and picked up her balance sheet, I did my best to not let her know I was watching her. She bent over to gather her purse from the office safe. I couldn’t resist any longer, I’d risk the sexual harassment I wrapped my hands around her hips. I slid my hands down and pulled her skirt up. I massaged her inner thigh; I slipped my finger into her panties. I could see her bite her lip in the mirror over the safe. she stood up, I pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

She turned to face me. My lips found hers; my tongue pressed at the seam of her mouth. Everything came back like a tidal wave, the lust, want, and need.

She unbuckled and pulled my belt free, my pants open, she pushed them down past my hips. She pulled my cock free, she felt amazing stroking my cock, this was where she belonged, with me. She kissed my chest, she was beautiful like Aphrodite. I wrapped my fingers around her panties, with a clean jerk I ripped them from her body. I lifted her onto the desk. She wrapped her legs around my hips and kissed me, with a slow thrust of my cock pressed into her body. We spent the better part of an hour fucking in the office. We took a break long enough for me to follow her home to continue in her bed, tub and kitchen table where she fed me cold pizza while I fed her my cock.

Chapter 3

I woke up the room was still dark, the clock on my nightstand said, five am. I felt his warm body next to mine, it took me a minute to realize who I was sleeping next to. I quietly slipped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom, I sat on the cold seat of my porcelain throne.

I bit my lip, the memory of riding Kylo’s cock in my tub, his coffee-colored eyes watched my breast bounced. He let me ride him till I was breathless and close to coming. He had me kneel on the side of the tub, while he fucked me hard from behind. I was quickly becoming addicted to his cock.

I flushed and quietly walked back to the bed, I could hear his soft breathing. I’m not sure when it happened when I started to feel like I needed him.  
I had always known he was handsome, not your usual Chris Harmsworth, Thor, blonde hair muscled god. But fuck if Kylo wasn’t a work of art in his own rights. The contrast between his dark hair and eyes, to his alabaster skin, wasn’t enough to make me wet and needy, then fuck I’m dead.

I had been attracted to him since the first day I started at the supermarket, but he seemed so aloof I figured it had to be me. He seemed to get along with everyone else, I have seen how the other cashiers flirted with him, granted he never seemed to flirt back but he was never downright cold to them like he was to me. Now looking back, I could see the signs I had missed those first few weeks, what I took as disinterest was a shy introvert who lacked social skills. Course, I now know I had left him little hope even trying, with my rude remarks and frosty attitude towards him, sweet unlovable Rey the apple of no one’s eye. I let my fear push him away.

I stood on the side of the bed debating whether I should get back in bed or not, what if he decided it was a mistake, again I worried.

“Come back to bed Sweetheart; the bed is growing cold without you,”

In the dim light, I could see him hold the blanket up, waiting for me to join him. I know if the light had been on he would have caught me grinning like a fucking idiot, I decided to follow my heart and slipped back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and caged my smaller frame with his large body.

I sighed this felt nice, tucked into his warm embrace, with his face nuzzled into my neck. He left a bruising kiss on my throat, I felt his teeth on the fleshy part where my throat and shoulder met. Fuck if that didn’t get me going again, I know I’m wet. I can feel his stiff cock pressed against my back. With the agility of a cat drop from a 10-story building, I twisted my body around so I’m now facing him, and my leg is draped over his hip.

I kiss him, our mouths devour one another, he rolls over onto his back and pulls me on top of him. After working together and ignoring one another as our lives depended on it, it’s amazing how little we have to actually speak to know what the other wants or needs.

I can’t get enough of how he hisses and moans each time I take him into my body. How mind-blowing it feels as his cock splits me open, the exquisite stretch I feel taking his impressive manhood as I sink down on him.

I don’t need much light to know he’s staring at me, his pupils are blown more by his need of my body than the dim light.

“Fuck baby, you are made for me, only me and no one else.”

The strained sound of his voice tells me that he is working hard not to blow his load first stroke of his cock buried into my pussy.  
I lean down and kiss him, “All for you, no one else.” I whispered into his ear, an intimate confession only for him.

It’s the switch that drives him to buck under me, making my body bounce. Our combined cries of pleasure saturate the room, I love the feel of his large hands gripping my hips enough to leave bruises, the possessiveness of his claim on my body.

I know for myself this has grown into something more than just a physical need, the night in the freezer I had a glimpse behind the mask he wears, and I know I’ve fallen in love with this man. But it feels too soon to make that kind of declaration.

My thighs burn to try to keep up with his fast pace thrust, he growls and pulls me off his cock like I weigh little to nothing, he flips me onto my back and pulls my legs together. My ass is now hovering over the bed when he slips his cock back into my wet cunt. It’s a different angle, and somehow he feels even deeper. The sound of sweaty bodies slapping into each other competes with our moans, it’s an Opera of physical love.

I’m begging him to fuck me harder, faster, fuck I’m so close I feel like I’ve lost the ability to breathe. He’s hitting all the right spots with a punishing pace.

“Come for me Sweetheart, let me feel you.”

His deep baritone does wicked things to my mental resolve leaving me weak to his commands, he moved his hands to my hips allowing my legs to part, I wrap them around his hips.

I can’t speak I’m certain my vagina will be covered in a dark purple bruise from his punishing thrust. I come hard the tension that had my body strung tight around his body snapped leaving me boneless, I call his name like he is my hero, that only he could save me before certain death.

“FUCK.., oh fuck baby .. yes!” I feel him buck one last time, then still. I feel the throb of his cock deep inside me, as he cums..

Breathlessly he pulls out and falls down beside me, I’ve got my arms wrapped around his neck. He’s resting his head on my bare chest, I smile feeling his lips kiss my nipples.

I can get used to this, I run my fingers through his silky hair and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Kylo.

It feels more like a dream than reality, laying here and watching her sleep. Her perfect pink lips slightly parted as she slumbered. If you had told me six months ago I’d wake to this angel I’d think you’d been fucking stoned out of your mind.

I can’t even begin to think how many times I had jerked off thinking about her riding my cock. Or how beautiful she is on her knees, while I sat at her kitchen table and she sucked my cock like she was giving lessons on how to deep throat.

Or her moans and whimpers while I ate her sweet little pussy. How dark those hazel eyes turned the first time I licked between the lips of her sex, how she cried out while I sucked on her clit, until she was a trembling mess.

I was certain she didn’t like me, Fuck, she made it so hard for me to be around her, I was torn between wanting to fuck her or strangle her. She always seemed to have a condescending remark for me. That night in the freezer, I got a glimpse of the scared little girl, it opened my eyes to how truly alone she was, we both are. She got along with everyone but never bothered to be part of their click.

Last night was amazing, I discovered how flexible she is, she let me bend her body to my whims. We had not even made it to her bedroom, we got as far as her front door before my pants were around my ankles and Rey’s legs were wrapped around my hips as I fucked her against the front door of her apartment till she came on my cock, the force of her orgasm was enough to push me over that edge of bliss.

She left me weak and defenseless against her feminine ways. Everything about her had me hooked, from the way she looked, tasted, and smelled to her beautiful voice and fuck off attitude. I couldn’t get enough of her mouth, her breast, or that tight wet pussy.

I can’t resist reaching out to brush the hair out of her face so I can continue to watch her sleep. I’m positive if I was given the option we would never leave this bed.

She has allowed me to take her in every position I could think of last night. It’s like we were making up for the last two years. I knew I was touch starved, I didn’t realize how long she had gone without someone to hold her as she deserved.

God I’m a mess, how do I tell her I want to keep her forever, it feels like we have been enemies for so long that this shouldn’t work, I shouldn’t feel like I love her but fuck I do. I swear, I am not going to fuck this up, I will stay calm and let it happen naturally, please God don’t let me fuck this up.

I feel hungry for food, she is so skinny, not a sickly type of skinny but she could use a couple of pounds. I decide to cook us breakfast, neither one of us has to be at work till later this afternoon. Fuck work I’ll think about that shithole later, right now I need to cook us some food.

I’m quick and quiet which freaks the hell out of people sometimes, I can’t help the joy of seeing the shocked look on my asshole co-workers when I appear out of nowhere and tell them to get the fuck back to work. I’m able to slip out of the bed without waking Rey. I slip on my boxers from the front door. I see a trail of clothes go into Rey’s bedroom.

My mom used to tell me if I didn’t stop chewing on my bottom lip one day I’d bite the fucker off. I’m looking into the near-empty fridge, chewing on my bottom lip again. Seriously does she eat? Lucky enough she has a half carton of eggs and some ham lunchmeat and American cheese. Ok, I can use these ingredients to make a ham and cheese omelet, I’d like cheddar for this, but I can only work with what I have on hand.

The first plate is sitting on the table, I can hear the toilet flush, so I know she is awake. Seeing her dressed in my white shirt nearly wrecks me, I can feel myself getting hard again. But she needs to eat, I can’t take my eyes off of her in my shirt.

“It smells wonderful,” she takes a seat,

I bring my plate over and sit down. I don’t want to freak her out but something possessive deep in my soul is preening seeing her wear my clothes.

The way her cheeks blush is beautiful, “I hope you don’t mind me wearing your shirt?

I can’t help the smile, “I don’t know you look beautiful. I’m torn.”

God that smile destroys me every time I see those dimples, she is smiling at me with a confused look on her face.

“Seeing you in my clothes does something to me, makes me feel like you belong in them, with me. But I like you without a stitch of clothing is a top favorite.”

Her giggles make me happy I’m alive. After breakfast, we clean the dishes together and I fuck her bent over the kitchen counter. We lay in bed and talk for hours, well between the times we are devouring each other. I’m sore, I’m sure she is sore as well, but I’d be damned if I can’t resist taking her before we have to be dressed and ready for work.

I discovered we had a lot more in common than either of us could have known possible. We are both very private people. We both hate nosey busybodies and the fucking rumor mill another reason why neither of us, hung out with the dumb shits I call co-workers.

Even though we both agreed to take this slowly, we both want to be mutually exclusive. If I’m being honest there hasn’t been anyone else that has piqued my interest like Rey. From the way she talked, I think she feels the same way.

So, our plan is to head into work and act like nothing is going on between us, shouldn’t be hard most of the people I work with is dense as a rock.

That first night I felt nervous, if people knew Rey like I was starting to know her, they could have seen she was nervous as well. Thankfully none of the dumb fucks we work with have a clue.

That first night Rey went on break, she headed to the back in the stock room where a sad little table and some folding chairs worked as our break room. I had her bent over a pallet of dry dog food, fucking her with wild abandonment.

Being a manager had its perks, I worked the schedule, which meant I had Rey closing the store with me more times than not. We found opportunities to fuck each other whether it was after hours and we were alone or hidden somewhere in the store with a store full of people. We found new and creative locations to give into each other’s desires.

Rey.

Kylo and I play it cool while at work, it’s now been almost six months since I took him home with me that night. Each night he’s either waking up in my bed or I’m waking up in his, either way, we are together.

I’ve slowly opened up to him, he’s made me cry more times than I’ve allowed myself in the past. He comforted me after I told him how my parents abandoned me as a small child, all the foster homes I lived in, suffered through learned how to keep myself closed off to protect myself.

He understood, he held me promised me I wasn’t alone. I told him he wasn’t either, I’d be there for him always. He told me about the rocky relationship he had with his parents, how he always felt like a failure in their eyes, until one day he decided that he couldn’t take their disappointment any longer and left the name he had been born with Ben Solo and became Kylo Ren a no-one with no-one to care about him.

Here we are two broken sad people, that found solace in each other. We decided to move in together, it didn’t make sense to have two apartments when we were always together. My rent was cheaper, so he dropped his apartment, like me he didn’t have much. This is fine because I like the idea of building our lives together, which meant buying junk together as well.

There is a new cashier hired, all the guys in the store are losing their fucking minds. They act as they had never seen a pretty girl before, Bazine is a little more than pretty if I’m being honest. She is stunning with a fucking too much confidence attitude for an eighteen-year-old.

Just like they say about Murphy's Law Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. So, what may you ask is going wrong? She has decided to make it her life's mission to fuck Kylo Ren, manager and my secret boyfriend.

Which of course has all my insecurities screaming I’m going to fucking lose him to this cunt. Every time I see her lean into him, giggle and twill her hair, I want to scream and beat the living fuck out of her.

I don’t, no, no, no of course I don’t take it out on her, I take it out on him. Because it’s my sick little mind that is still convinced I’m not good enough for him has me accusing him of wanting to fuck Bazine. I haven’t seen anything in his mannerisms or even a second glance to say this is true. No, it’s just me being a fucking idiot, which has him sleeping on the couch and me crying in the bed alone.

I’m an emotional wreck, the rest of the week I spend doing my job without so much of saying a word to Kylo, while Bazine is trying everything in her power to get him to notice her. I should be proud of him, I should tell him I know he loves me, and that this little cunt doesn’t stand a chance, but I don’t. I just feel so confused and miserable. We still drive separate cars to work so no one sees us interact outside of work.

I go home, cook dinner, and wait for him to come home. It’s left sitting on the table both plates untouched. I go to bed alone and cry myself to sleep.

Kylo.

Life has finally fallen into place for me, I have an amazing woman that wants to share her life with me. I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve this, but I’m doing everything in my power to protect it, to let our new relationship blossom and grow.

We have a hunger for each other, but can’t be suppressed, we end up fucking each other all over the damn store. Anytime we are within a couple of feet of each other alone, we are wrapped tightly around each other, we are either fucking or I’m eating her out or she is blowing my cock.

I know we should be careful, I know that if we keep acting like a couple of horny teenagers it’s going to get our asses fired, but right now lust is winning out over common sense. It is all perfect until fucking Chad hires Bazine, the fucking bane of my existence, not sure why she has decided that she wants to fuck me, it’s all I’ve heard from every fucking douchebag in the store.

The fucking little twat has told everyone, every fucking one that will listen she wants me. This means Rey has heard, and I know Rey pretty good now to know that she isn’t taking it well. That no matter how much I try to tell her I don’t want the stupid little cunt she isn’t listening.

I’ve gone as far as telling Bazine if she keeps this up I will personally fire her, it’s a bluff only fucking Chad the store manager can fire her, I’m an assistant manager which means, I take the fall for shit going wrong with the store with half the fucking pay.

I love Rey, but fucking A, man give me a break, she is acting like I want this girl to pursue me, it’s not true all I want is my Rey. I do something I haven’t done in years, I call someone from my past, I call Poe and ask him to meet me at a bar outside the town’s limits.

It feels good to catch up with him; he tells me everyone misses me, especially my parents. I tell him I can’t deal with that right now, that I need help I need someone to talk to about Rey, someone that can help me figure out a way to calm her fears, let her know she can trust me.

It’s late when I get home, the lights are all out, when I turn on the light in the kitchen I see the two plates of food untouched. I know this isn’t a good sign, I should wake her up, tell her I love her, and convince her to trust me. But I’m tired, I’ll talk to her in the morning, I go to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, I wake up, my back hurts the couch is shorter than me. I can’t take this any longer, we are going to talk about it. I go to the bedroom; the bed is made, and she isn’t there. I check the rest of the apartment she is gone and no notes.

I want to scream and break shit, but I’m not a teenager any longer and I’m too old to throw a temper tantrum. I have to think about this rationally, talking to Poe last night was refreshing and he had many good points and one great suggestion. I got dressed and head out, I would see Rey at work tonight. All this bullshit ends tonight.

Rey.

When I wake up in the morning, he’s there asleep on the couch, the two plates of food is now in the fridge covered in tin foil. I’m not hungry and I don’t feel like talking to him right now. All I could think about last night was that I finally pushed him away and he was out fucking Bazine. I would die if I looked in his brown eyes to see that was true. I would just fucking die, so for now I’m going to head into the store.

Jackie one of the morning cashiers called out, and Chad had called and asked if I could cover her shift I accepted without hesitation. Our store has an in-house pharmacy, Maz is the pharmacist on staff, she was everyone’s mother in the store, whether you thought she was or not, she treated us all like the unruly brats we all are.

“Rey, are you feeling ok?” I look up to see her in my line, she’s buying her lunch.

“Yes, didn’t sleep well and a little tired is all.”: I give her a smile to show I’m ok, I can see in her eyes she isn’t buying it at all.

“Come see me on your break dear.”

I nod, what the fuck am I going to do say no? It’s Maz, you don’t tell her no.

It’s my lunch break, so I go to the pharmacy, she ask me to come to the back with her, she has something she wants to talk to me about. So now I’m heading to the back of the pharmacy like someone being led to their execution,

She smiled at me and handed me a small long box. I looked down in my hand is a pregnancy test. I must have looked shocked as hell because she laughed and patted my arm.

“I know you and Kylo see each other,”

I can’t help but look at her in both shock and horror.

She smiled at me like I’d think a mom would smile at her child, “It’s ok Dear, but you two are not as careful as you think,” she nods at me now.

“But I’m on birth control.”

“Dear world is full of people that birth control couldn’t stop, you have been tired and very emotional lately. I also noticed you eating a lot of crackers. I might be wrong, but I don’t think I am.”

I wipe the tear out of my eye, and nod I walk to the bathroom. Everything she said was true, I’m scared, I’ve been pushing him away. What if he doesn’t want a baby? or me for that matter because I’ve been unreasonable. I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting there, I’m sure I’m way over my lunch break when I hear Maz knock on the door.

I wipe the tears from my eyes; I haven’t looked at the pregnancy test yet, I’m too scared.

“Rey it’s me,”

I can feel my heart stop; I’m crying harder now.

“Baby let me in please,” I can hear the sadness in his voice.

I unlock the door to the single room bathroom, Kylo walks in and locks the door behind him. He pulls me into a hug.

“I’m sorry Baby I should have called you last night, I wanted to talk to one of my old friends Poe. I’ve been lost how to fix this crazy shit with Bazine.”

I shake my head, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” I can barely get it out, my throat feels tight.

He stands in front of me looking down. “I love you, Rey, I don’t want anyone else. Please tell me you believe that.” I can see the pain in his eyes, this is because of me. ‘

“I believe you.” I do, I know it’s true.

He pulled out a small box and got on his knee. Oh FUCK, He opens the small box, “Rey I love you marry me.”

I don’t know what to say; I want to say yes, but what if he says he doesn’t want kids?

“I might be pregnant.”

Kylo looks at me then glances at the stick sitting at the edge of the white porcelain, “You haven’t looked?”

I’m crying again, “no.”

He takes my hand in his and slips the ring on my finger, I look up at him through my tears. He is smiling at me, “positive or negative I still want to marry you, will you take me?” God his voice sounds so hopeful.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, “Yes.”

His smile is beautiful, he pulls me into his arms my feet leave the ground when he stands up and kisses me again. His kiss said everything I needed to know, he would love me regardless. He sat me back on my feet and picked up the little stick, his eyes looked full of joy, he showed me the double lines.

We both jump when I hear Chad banging on the door demanding that I get back to my register that my break was over fifteen minutes ago.

Kylo swings the door up and walks out with his shoulders pulled back standing taller than I think I’ve ever seen him stand.

I follow behind Kylo; Chad looks between Kylo and me, “what the hell was you two doing in there?”

Kylo turns and sweeps me off my feet, “If you will excuse me My fiancée is tired and needs her rest.”

Kylo walks out of the store with me in his arms, In front of everyone. Our secret is no longer a secret, and to my joy I see Bazine’s mouth drop open in shock.

“Kylo what about our jobs, we can’t afford to not have a steady income with a baby on the way.“

Kylo smiled, “Don’t Worry Baby, Poe let me know that my Grandfather’s Fortune has been left to me, we are rich.”

I kiss him, “I don’t care about your money. I just want you.”

“I’m your Sweetheart, all yours alone.”

I bury my face into his chest, all mine.


End file.
